Re-Do
by IronMansGirl
Summary: Austin & Ally get a Re-Do on their relationship. They don't break up like in the show. Read for more. I will try to update fast.
1. The Serenade

-Author's Note-

This story is going to be a re-do of the Austin and Ally relationship. In the TV show Austin and Ally decide to break up, which is not what I wanted to happen so I'm just changing their relationship. The 1st chapter is just the very end of "Partners and Parachutes", but everything else will be almost all my stuff. Hope you like it. Please keep reading. I will try to update as soon as possible. Song Featured in Chapter 1: "I Think About You"

Re-Do:

Chapter 1: The Serenade

Austin spent all his time thinking about Ally. He is her everything. Soon after breaking up with Kira Starr he realized who the girl for him was, Ally Dawson, but he didn't know how to prove it to her. She thought that all he thought about was Kira, which is completely not true.

He just sat on the piano bench talking to Dez when he realized he was looking through Ally songbook. He knew he wasn't supposed to be, but he just couldn't help it. He then stumbled onto a song that Ally was in the middle of writing. He began to read the song lyrics out load when he realized it was about him. The song was titled "I Think About You".

"Dez do you know what this means?" Austin said with cheer.

"How should I know?" Dez replied back with a confused look.

"It means that Ally has liked me all along." Austin said.

Austin read through the lyrics multiple times and when he finally had the chorus memorized by heart he grabbed his guitar and headed out the door. Meanwhile downstairs Ally and Trish were talking when Ally began to hear something. When she looked up she saw Austin at the top of the stairs with his guitar and a strange look in his eyes. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she had a feeling she would like it. Then Austin walked down the stairs and began to sing her song.

"_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you every morning_

_When I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening_

_When I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment_

_Every day of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_All the time_

_It's true_

_How long til' I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh_

_Ohhh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me_

_'Cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I think about you_

_Uhhmm_

_I Think About You_

_Ohhh_

_I think about you every morning_

_When I open my eyes_

_I think about you every evening_

_When I turn out the lights_

_I think about you every moment_

_Every day of my life_

_You're on my mind_

_All the time_

_It's true_

_I think about you_

_You you you you"_

His voice was so angelic. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Austin Moon just serenaded her, but when she tried to speak he put his finger on her lip and said, "Just come here."

They hugged with everybody staring, but they didn't care. Next thing you know Megan from Cheetah Beat pops up from behind the counter and snaps a picture of Austin and Ally hugging and says "I am ffff-reakinggg." In the weirdest voice she could possibly have came up with.

The next day in Ally's Dad's shop, Sonic Boom, Austin and Ally are besides the counter talking and Dez is across the room desperately trying to fix the piano that Austin had accidentally broken the night before. Then out of nowhere Trish walks into the store and says "Guess who's on the new cover of Cheetah Beat?" as she holds up the new issue of Cheetah Beat with Austin and Ally as the cover.

Austin then says "I guess we're officially a couple." as he puts his arm around Ally.

Next thing they know Dez is in the corner trying to convince everyone that the broken piano is fixed when it really just looks like a piece of garbage. Then he tries to sing "I Think About You", but fails miserably at it.


	2. The Guitar

-Author's Note-

This story is going to be a re-do of the Austin and Ally relationship. In the TV show Austin and Ally decide to break up, which is not what I wanted to happen so I'm just changing their relationship. The 1st chapter is just the very end of "Partners and Parachutes", but everything else will be almost all my stuff. Song Featured in Chapter 2: "You Can Come To Me".

Re-Do:

Chapter 2: The Guitar

Ally was standing behind the counter of Sonic Boom going through inventory when Austin came up and hugged her from behind. She just smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Austin asked Ally with a cute grin

"Oh just life, you, us" Ally said back.

Austin and Ally were what you would call the perfect "music couple". They wrote music together, they sang together, and they were even music partners. The only thing that they ever fought about was what song lyric should be in the next verse of Austin's song.

Austin had stayed all day with Ally at Sonic Boom. After closing he was helping her put away the inventory when he stumbled upon a new Taylor 814CE Guitar that must have cost her dad at least a fortune. He instantly fell in love with it. He so badly wanted to play it, but he knew exactly what Ally would say. Maybe if he sang to her again she wouldn't be so mad. He gave it a lot of though because he didn't want to put any strain on their relationship. When he finally made a decision it had started to storm. He thought this would be the most romantic thing he could ever do for her. He thought of what song he should sing to her. He knew exactly what to sing. He would sing, "You Can Come To Me", a duet Austin had sung with Ally the night they shared their first kiss. He would sing both his and her parts of the song. Austin had to think of a game plan. Ally being downstairs putting things on shelves would soon realize that her perfect boyfriend was gone. He walked down the stairs from the practice room and started to play the guitar and sing an acoustic version "You Can Come To Me".

"_When you're on your own, drowning alone_

_And you need a rope that can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid that you're going to break_

_And you need a way to feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope_

_Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

_Anything you'd need that 's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

_If you wanna friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you'd need that's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

_You can come to me_

_Yeah"_

Austin slowly put down the guitar when he saw Ally running towards him. She jumped into his arms and said "Austin that was beautiful, but you know your not suppose to touch this."

"But you loved it, don't lie." Austin retorted back.

"Yes, but never mind. I'm never going to win this battle am I?" Ally said back to Austin

"No Ally you're not." Austin said as he laughed at himself.

"You know its storming pretty bad out there, I don't think it's safe to walk or even drive home." Ally said as she watched the storm from the counter.

Next thing they know both of their phones ring.

Ally answers the phone and her dad says, "Allybear I do not want you to drive home until this rain lets up, do you understand me?"

"Yes Dad I completely understand." Ally said back.

"And if you end up having to stay the night at the store so be it, I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt in this freak storm. " Ally's dad said to her.

"Don't worry Dad I'll be fine. If anything goes wrong I'll call you." Ally said.

"That's my girl. Be safe. Love you." Said Ally's dad.

"Love you too Dad." Ally said back to her dad before she hung up.

At the same time Austin had been talking to his mother who made the blonde stereotype myth true.

When Austin picked up the phone his mom asked "Austin sweetie when are you coming home?"

"Mom it's storming outside." Austin said to her.

"Ohh is it now? I had hardly noticed. Well I guess it's not safe to drive. Just stay there until the rain stops and if it doesn't stop please be safe, lock the doors and go upstairs. Understand?" Austin's mom told him.

"Yes Ma'am I understand." Austin said back.

"Okay Sweetie I Love you, bye." Austin mom said.

"Love you too Mom, bye" Austin said back.


	3. A First Time For Everyone

-Author's Note-

This story is going to be a re-do of the Austin and Ally relationship. In the TV show Austin and Ally decide to break up, which is not what I wanted to happen so I'm just changing their relationship. The 1st chapter is just the very end of "Partners and Parachutes", but everything else will be almost all my stuff. Song Featured in Chapter 3: You Don't See Me

Re-Do:

Chapter 3: A First Time For Everyone

"Austin I don't think this rain is going to stop. It's already 11 o'clock at night. "Ally said to Austin as she looked through the glass window of Sonic Boom.

"Yeah we should probably go upstairs and get away from the windows." Austin said to Ally sounding concerned.

"Okay, just let me check all of the locks." Ally said as she walked around the store.

As soon as she finished she took his hand and walked him up the stairs. She shut the door to the practice room behind her and sat down at the piano. She pulled out the one of her favorite songs. She wanted to sing it to him. When Austin saw her just sitting there reading the music he finally asked "Ally is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I have been wanting to do something for a long time now. " Ally said to him. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus  
I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet, you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me  
You don't see me_

Yeah you don't see me _[x3]___

Why, why, why?  
Don't you _open__ your eyes  
to see me woah woah_

I'm so hoping  
that you see me  
should I give you a sign  
or just hope that  
one day you realize  
that I'm the sun in your eyes" 

Austin went to sit next to Ally on the bench. When he got there she looked away from him with a shy look. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes and said "Ally that was beautiful." And then kissed her softly.

"Thank you Austin, that means the world to me." Ally said back to Austin with glowing eyes.

Ally got up to sit on the couch. Soon after Austin joined her. They sat there and just cuddled under a big blanket. The storm made a loud "BOOM!" and Ally screamed out bloody murder. Austin quickly wrapped his arms around her and cooed her saying "Ally its okay, you're going to be okay, its just a storm."

"I'm fine Austin, I just got scared." Ally said

"Good" Austin said.

Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's waist and said "I've got my big strong man to protect me."

"You sure got that right" Austin said with a cocky attitude.

She just laughed at him. Then something in her head clicked, she's entirely in love with this boy.

Then the power shut off and she hung on to him. She just wanted to sit there in his arms and hold him all day long. But that's not going to happen because the power would turn back on any second now. But hey, it's nice to dream. She leaned in and closed the very small gap that separated their lips. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening and kiss her back. She pushed him back onto the couch and crawled on top of him, never breaking the kiss as she did so. She started to break the kiss, but Austin kissed her passionately, pulling them closer together. His hands start to roam. She shivered at the touch of his hands in certain places, but she didn't mind. After what felt like centuries, they broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"I love you," he murmured softly, brushing the hair from her face. She kissed him again, "I love you, too."

She leaned forward for another go around when Austin sopped her. He said "Ally are you sure you want to do this? I will respect your wishes if you don't. I don't even have a condom on me."

"Austin of course I'm sure. I love you and you love me, what better timing. And don't worry I've been on the pill for like a month. I had a strange feeling I would need it." Ally said back to him.

"Okay" Austin said then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Austin began to pull off Ally's shirt as she went for his. When they were both topless Ally herself removed her bra. She turned away because she knew her cheeks had begun to grow a bright red color. Austin just stared at this beautiful girl. He kissed her and she knew he loved her. Ally dropped her pants as well did Austin. They both stood there in only their under garment's. Austin took the liberty to remove his and Ally's underwear. They started to kiss as Austin's hand began to move all over her body as if he was trying to memorize every curve on her body. She then broke the kiss and pushed him down onto the couch. Then she got on top and began to trail kisses all along his neck then to his chest.

"Ally!" Austin moaned out in pleasure.

He wanted to be whole with this girl. He wanted to be inside of her. He was tired of her teasing. Austin then flipped her and placed himself inside of her. She gave out a slight cry of pain because it being both of their first times. At first she was hurting, but then she began to moan out in pleasure as Austin rocked his hips back a forth a lot faster. After what seemed like hours he began to feel it coming. His release. He wasn't quite sure what the odds were with birth control, but in the moment he didn't care. He then released inside her and pulled out. They both lied there panting. Ally rolled over right next to Austin and whispered "That was amazing." In his ear then gave him a quick kiss.

Then the lights suddenly came back on. They both got up and got dressed. After cleaning up their apparent mess, they sat on the couch and listened to the storm. After a few moments of silence Austin said "We should have nights like this more often."

Ally just laughed and said "Most defiantly."


End file.
